


Overskilled

by KFlynn



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Sick Jensen, a lot of rambling, frank's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has to bring some files to Adam, while he is sick and staying at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My flatmate wished for a story where Adam is sick and Frank has to visit him and tadaaaaa this is the result! I don't know yet what will really happen between them, this might change to porn later, if I dare to write it!
> 
> Ooooooh, and I had a betareader this time! Which means all possible mistakes you find aren't my fault anymore! HAHA! XD

Well, it could be worse.

Actually, could it really?

Frank Pritchard, best IT-Tech in the world and the one responsible for the best security system ever, now stood in front of the door of one of his co-worker’s flats. Not his favourite co-worker. Not at all.

It wasn’t that he hated him – he actually had no reason for that. His work was good. And his behaviour overall wasn’t too bad. Actually, it was partly amusing, the talks they had and even though he most of the time played the annoyed one, a smile crossed his lips once the connection ended and he was alone in his Tech-Lab.

Truth be told – the man had exceeded his expectations. By far.

A thought which made him snort as he placed his finger on the doorbell and pressed down.

His work was good. But still, they didn’t really get along.

It was just that Frank disliked the way he had become part of the company. Megan, a brilliant scientist – he had to give her that – suggested him. Her boyfriend or by then ex-boyfriend; he didn’t know, nor did he really care. But suddenly he was there and got the job. What was Sarif thinking? Why not employ one of the bigger security companies, which were cut for that job? Why not employ one of the companies he had suggested?

No.

No, instead he had blindly taken over Megan’s suggestion and voilà, suddenly Adam was there. Frank had tried to check his background, to find anything shady to walk up to Sarif and play the ‘I told you so’ card. But he had not been able to find anything remarkable. He seemed okay. He was honest, had his values and was willing to fight for them.

He groaned and pressed the bell again.

Adam Jensen, he had tried his best, tried to fit in. But he was like a dog, always trying to please Megan. Sheesh! What was the sense in running after past relationships? Personally, Frank saw none. What’s done is done. And heck, Megan wasn’t even that pretty. And while a genius in her field of expertise, she kinda sucked when it came to human relations. Even worse than him, and well, that’s not easy. She had worked a lot, but most of her underlings were almost scared to openly talk to her. Sarif loved her work and pampered her. And after she had found something splendid in Adam’s blood, she threw him away because she couldn’t live with her guilty conscience. Instead of just telling him and let him decide for himself or even join her in the cause, no, she decided to never tell him and work in silence. For the good of mankind? Frank could only snort at that. How could someone claim to do something good for mankind when one couldn’t even do something good for one person?

But now she was gone, and slowly Adam came to terms with that fact. Slowly he was beginning to live a life again.

Frank almost snickered as he glanced down at the folder Sarif had given him. Records, files. And new orders. Why HE of all people had to deliver this escaped his reason.

Maybe it was one of Sarif’s clever ‘work bonding’ ideas. David really liked Adam, that much was clear. He had gone to quite some lengths to save him, to save his life. Although he had gone too far in his opinion. But he knew by now that Sarif often enough ignored his opinions and advices. Ungh! How he hated that! And how should that even turn their work relationship to the better? Should they drink, then fuck or what? Oh noooo! Frank shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that.

Suddenly the door opened and he spotted Adam. Unruly hair, groggy look, slippers and a blanket over his shoulders. His nose was red, but the rest of his face was terribly pale.

“Pritchard?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, wasn’t my idea!”

Frank looked at him, took in the unusual sight and even glanced past his frame into the flat. Woah. This apartment really didn’t seem lived in. Apart from that, kinda neat.

“Ah yes. Boss told me to give you this.” He mumbled while holding the folder right in front of his face, probably not sounding as annoyed as he liked to.

He was really best at sounding annoyed. Overskilled in annoyance.

Over the course of the last months his dislike had slowly begun to fade though. Adam still would never have been his initial choice, but he could not deny that his recovery had been remarkable and he was doing good work overall.

And… he had been through a lot. Not many would have survived that.

Ungh! Was he being sympathetic now?

“Thanks, Francis.”

Oh wow, his voice sounded hoarse, and he spoke more silently than ever. As if he could not get louder than a whisper.

And why was he still calling him Francis? He was the only one. At first it sure had been nothing but mockery. But now? It didn’t sound mocking anymore. But what was it then? Was he simply used to it and didn’t change it out of laziness? Or was there more behind it? Well, he would have to ask him personally. But did he want that?

“Wanna.. come in…?”

He almost had to lean closer to even understand him properly. The question sure got him by surprise and he even blinked stupidly for a moment. Frank grimaced, and before he thought about what he was saying at all, he blurted out a daring question.

“Only if you got something decent to drink!”

Adam grinned at that.

“You’ll be surprised!"


	2. Working Bonding Scheme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank indeed steps into the appartment and decides to have a drink with Adam and show him just how much he dislikes that it's really him who has to bring him the files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah oh gosh, I really did write a second chapter, something I had not planned at all. But then it somehow happened... 
> 
> I am not yet sure in which direction I want to push them, so far it's just playful banter.   
> Oh! And I had a proofreader this time again! Thanks mate!

„This sure isn’t half bad!“

Frank raised the glass with a grin, looking at the fluid, staring at the ceiling right through it before he put it back down and leaned back on the couch. His gaze wandered, and he could not suppress a deep frown appearing on his forehead.

“What is it?”

Adam’s voice was unusually hoarse and quiet. Not that he usually screamed or talked loud; the man was overall quite silent, but that was probably due to his line of work. Sometimes such habits sneaked their way into daily live and it was hard to get rid of them. Not that he seemingly wanted…

“It doesn’t look lived in…”

It was a simple statement, but still Adam grimaced as he took a deep sip of the hot milk he had prepared himself. He would have loved to drink more alcohol, although it was terribly frustrating that he would never be able to get drunk again. Well, only if they would remove most of the built in tech, which he might not survive. It sounded ridiculous in his head – him, lamenting over the absence of the ability to get drunk when in return for this simple thing he had received a second chance.   
A strange second chance, one full of changes and questions. But he was alive.

Adam flexed his fingers and listened to the silent sound of the material clicking together, not noticing Frank’s intent stare.

“Yeah. I’m not here often.”

“On purpose?”

Frank didn’t even know why he asked these questions, why he had squeezed inside. He had had the wonderful plan to snort, to unnerve Jensen, then give him the files and be off. But now he was here, sitting in his living room, one leg stretched, a glass of whiskey in his hands and not regretting anything so far.

Was Sarif’s bonding scheme working after all?

Nah, couldn’t be.

“Maybe.”

The tech almost missed the quiet answer, but peeked over, deep into these mechanical eyes which focused on his face. He could see them moving, the parts interacting with each other in perfect measure. Technically this was amazing. This piece of metal and wire was connected to the living cells in Adam’s body, enabling him to really see. And not only see the surface – he was able to decipher more than Frank ever would be able to with his normal human eyes. 

Athene had once asked him if he would want a pair for himself, but he had simply said no. He did not want this inside of him, he wanted to look at it, to touch it, to experience it. 

He cleared his throat and took another sip as he noticed that he had begun to stare. The sip, however, which was intended to mask his stare now turned him to a coughing visitor.

“U….uh damn…”

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he pressed one hand against his throat while the other still held the glass. Only slowly he registered a silent sound which was mixed with another cough to his left.

Adam Jensen was laughing.

“Hey, stop it! That’s not funny!”

But, somehow, this sound was nice. And he found himself joining in after the worst was over and he could breathe again.

“Oh man! That’s an awful way to threaten my life!”

“If I wanted to threaten your life, there would be more effective means, Francis.”

“Yeah. I’m sure you can think of some.”

“That I can.”

“HEY!”

Frank turned his head, wearing a pout, his mouth slightly open. He had the perfect curse prepared, words which would annoy Adam to no end! After all he had mastered this and knew very well how to upset others!

Only once one had bothered to ask why he so often did this. For once it was fun. He loved it to break the walls of others, so carefully constructed secure walls. He liked it when their noses flared and he could see the anger in the eyes and the snarl in the words. 

He sometimes had a bet with himself to see how quickly he could unsettle new persons in the company. 

The other reason was something he would probably never openly talk about. He wanted to protect himself. The less close someone was, the less he himself could be hurt. If he let people in too far it usually ended with him being alone and hurt in the end. And one day he had decided that he had enough of this. It was his turn to attack – and if there would be one who could bear this all and manage to tear down his own wall, then that one would be worth a try.

But so far no one had managed that.

But this so well prepared curse, it did not move past his lips as he opened them to speak. Instead he stared.

Adam sat there, eyes on him. He wore a smile which shone through his eyes, these presumed cold and electrical orbs. A soft smile hitting something inside of him he had long buried and wasn’t sure if it was worth being resurrected.

It made him shut up, close his mouth before he awkwardly turned, drank the rest of the glass with one big gulp.

“Kay. Time for me to get going. Got work to do.”

Frank got up and cleared his throat, damn well knowing how lame of an excuse this was. Adam just raised an eyebrow before he got up as well and silently accompanied him to the door. 

Either he was confused, or hurt, or whatever Frank did not want to think about. 

“Thanks for coming.”, he rasped as Frank slipped into his shoes.

“Don’t mention it.”

Adam leaned against the doorframe as he slowly walked back to the lift, but turned around after he had pressed the button.

“Don’t be sick for too long or I will have to do all your work as well!”

He heard a silent snort and then spotted this smile again. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.”

“Worry? Heck, why should I be worried? Tse.”

The door opened with a silent ping in front of him and he stepped in, pressing the button for the car park where his lovely bike lay waiting.

“Don’t make me bring you stuff again Jensen!”

“I think you didn’t mind that much, Francis.”

“Oh damn you!”

The door closed in front of him and he cursed silently under his breath as he looked at himself in the small mirror here. His cheeks were flushed – surely by the alcohol. The tip of his nose was slightly red as well and he breathed in deeply, before he grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

Damn that Jensen.


End file.
